Emerald
by commandergraff
Summary: Maxon and America have been married for a while, but some things still stand in the way. Happens after The One.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you alright, my dear?" Maxon put his arms around me, enveloping me in a tight embrace from behind.

I rolled my eyes, "Even though we're married, you're still not permitted to call me that."

He gave a low chuckle, his hands stroking my thin satin robe, warming me up.

"So," He spun me around so I was looking directly into his eyes, "Your Highness, what are you doing out here on the balcony at three in the morning in the middle of winter?"

"You know, winters in Angeles aren't even as cold as winters in Carolina; I can tolerate a little chill unlike you." I shot back, taking his warm hand in mine.

I felt his wedding ring against my fingers, cool and hard, reflecting the moonlight off its smooth metallic surface, and a tiny smile sprang to my lips. Everything will be alright; Maxon is here with me.

"Well to answer your question," I continued our conversation, "I was thinking."

"Thinking about what? Don't always bottle up all your thoughts and feelings, America, I'm here to share your troubles, you know."

"Yes, I know, you've always been very good at that." I smiled up into his slightly confused face, reassuring him. His brown eyes look dark in the night, though they still shone with a kind of brilliance that I would never understand.

"Are you still worried about _that_?" He stared into my eyes now, searching for an answer within the green.

I looked away abruptly, flitting my eyes to stare at the door behind him instead. But the pane of glass still gave me the reflection of our entwined bodies, and I breathed a sigh, knowing full well that I had to talk to Maxon about this.

I nodded, my red hair in its tight bun bobbing.

"America, dear, it's okay. You don't need to worry, we have lots of time."

"It's been three years, Maxon, even the doctors in the palace are starting to worry."

"Even if we never have children, America, I don't mind. All I need is _you_."

However, I know deep down that Maxon wanted children more than anything. He wanted his kids to call him 'Dad', wanted a chance to prove that he could be a better father than his own, wanted a family to love and cherish.

I shook my head, "Even if you don't, _I_ want children. I just don't know what's wrong; we've been trying for such a long time."

"My dear," He started, and this time I didn't protest against the endearment, "We're still young. We have years and years to go, and even if we still can't, it'll be fine. I don't mind."

"The _public _minds; all the people, _everyone_ wonders why a new heir hasn't been born yet. They're beginning to suspect our inconceivability, and-" I started trembling, my head running wild with worries.

For the past year, everyone has been asking about our plans for a baby: "Is a new heir on the way?", "Will there be a little prince or princess soon?", "It's been almost three years, are you planning to expand your family?", "Who will take over the throne if you have no children?". In every single interview, the question comes up at least once, and I have to put on a strong face and answer with a smile. I guess the stress has finally taken over me, and I was ready to breakdown at any moment.

"America, you can cry it out if you want. I'm so sorry for all the stress that's been thrown upon you. We can reject any interviews if you'd like, and you can take a break from all this official queen duties."

"No, no, it's fine, Maxon. It's my job, and I knew how tiring this position would be when I started anyway. I just need a little time alone."

He looked hurt when I said that, but masked it immediately under his facade.

"Okay, my dear, don't be out too long, you'll catch a cold." Maxon opened the door, and stepped in, giving me one last lingering look.

I smiled reassuringly, giving a little wave, and put my arms around my body.

I was ready to try other means.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight filtered through the light translucent curtains, greeting my tired eyes with a burst of white. I blinked against the harsh rays, and turned to glance at the clock; 9:30 flashed in my face. Crap. I slept in again. The advisors were not going to be happy, and I would be eating breakfast alone again, since Maxon always got up and about early.

The sounds of running water came from the bathroom, and I walked in to take a look. I haven't summoned my maids yet - not that I really wanted them to wait on me, and no one else would be in my bathroom at this hour anyway.

The splish splash of water grew louder as I neared, and peering in, I spot Maxon testing the steaming water with one hand while pouring in a bottle of soap that exuded a sweet scent with the other. A smile took over my tired features, and I treaded lightly across the cold marble tiles and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He jumped slightly, but turned around and planted a light peck on my lips, "Finally got up, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Why haven't you gone down to work yet? The people of Illéa are waiting for their king!" I teased. Though it's already been a few years, I still couldn't believe that _I, _America Singer (well now, America _Schreave_) was the queen of such a beautiful country. Things have progressed slightly after King Clarkson's reign, but many amendments still need to be made; the people are still apprehensive about the gradual abolishing of the castes, and the rebels were not completely convinced yet. But, Maxon is working hard every day, and very soon, he hopes, such worries would be taken away.

"Well, my dear," and before I started my usual protest, he put his hands up in surrender, "America, since you had a rough night last night, and I being the wonderful husband I am, I decided to make you a nice steaming bath before we both head down for breakfast. I don't fancy eating breakfast alone either."

A surge of guilt when through me; he was still so good to me even though I pushed him away last night.

I hugged him even tighter, and burrowed my wild red hair against him, taking in the intermingled scent of bubbles and Maxon.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was more delicious than usual with Maxon dining with me. The eggs tasted fluffier, the pancakes softer, the juice sweeter. I made a note to myself to always try to join him for breakfast. Then I remember what I was going to talk to him about. This would be a pretty tiring conversation; I needed to go about it carefully.<p>

"So, I was thinking," I started, nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Uh oh, thinking again?" Maxon looked up, a mixture of worry and amusement on his face, "Too much thinking does you bad sometimes."

"Well, I decided last night that we should try artificial insemination." I put down the toast and glanced up at Maxon.

"America," he clutched my hand across the table, suddenly serious, "I won't let you go through discomfort for this. We can keep trying; the doctor said there was nothing wrong with either of us."

"Maxon, I talked to the doctor, he said discomfort won't necessarily occur, it really depends on each individual."

He shook his head, his jaw set, "No, America, what if you're an individual who happens to go through discomfort? We're still young. We have time."

"Maxon," I started again, but was interrupted by a guard who had walked in.

The guard bowed, and came beside Maxon, "Your Majesty, you are needed immediately in the Meeting Room."

"I'll be right there," he replied, finishing off the last of his pancakes.

Then he stood up and kissed me on the cheek, giving me a 'we'll talk about this later' look, and strode out the room.

I sighed as I watched the maids clean up the dirty dishes, their quick hands swiftly putting everything back in order. I had expected this, didn't I? I knew Maxon wouldn't say yes easily, and yet I still hoped. I needed to talk to Marlee; she would give me the advice I needed.

But that would have to wait too; I was already late for my duties, and Silvia was probably freaking out right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! They really make my day :) **

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, the Queen of France requires your immediate response," Silvia passed me a thick, heavy envelope that was the colour of ivory cream.<p>

I stared disdainfully at the luxurious paper, and then thought it best to see what was in it. It was just so tiring already, and I was only in my third year; there were new things every single day: a party in some country, other royal women requiring correspondence, inquiring about politics. This was my duty though, to make sure our ties with the other countries remained peaceful and amicable, and the most effective way to continue this relationship would be to connect with the other royal females.

I nodded, "Thanks, Silvia," and picked up the heavy paper, tearing the envelope open.

"I have to say," Silvia chuckled, "Who still uses letters as a form of correspondence? What age are we living in?"

Giving her a slight, polite smile, I chose to ignore her, and instead focussed my eyes on the letter in my hand.

_HRH Queen America_

_The Palace_

_Angeles, Illéa_

_Bonjour mon ami,_

_I am very pleased to be writing to you again, Queen America, and I have missed your company since we last met a few months ago. The purpose of this letter is quite different however, as it is also an invitation to visit my beautiful country of France. _

_Concealed within this envelope is a formal invitation to my daughter Daphne's wedding, which will take place in two weeks time at the Palais Royal de France. I did not wish to simply send you a copy of the invitation without a personal letter from myself, putting in mind that we are such great friends. _

_We will, of course, house you and your husband, King Maxon, in the comfort of our very own palace where I am sure you will be very pleased. Feel free to bring along any advisors or maids you might require and we will be sure to provide them with living quarters. _

_I hope to see you and King Maxon here at the Palais to celebrate this joyous event, and I thank you once again for your correspondence. Please reply soon. _

_With Regards,_

_HRH Queen Éléonore_

_Palais Royal de France_

_Paris, France _

Another heavy paper was attached to the back of the letter, this time a deep royal blue with golden lettering embossed on the rich colour: _The Holy Matrimony of His Honourable Frederick Belaire et Princesse Daphne. _

I sighed, Maxon had told me about him and Daphne a long time ago, and had promised that he felt nothing for her; but did Daphne feel the same?

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?" Silvia put a comforting hand on my shoulder, her face lined with worry.

"No, nothing's wrong," I smiled up, "I just need to consult with Maxon for a bit, that's all."

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment," Silvia looked at her planner, "He seems to be in a very important meeting. Why don't you go about your other work and I'll let you know when he's done?"

I nodded, "That'll be great, thank you."

* * *

><p>"America! You came!" Marlee squealed, hopping up to hug me as I walked into her room.<p>

A sleeping baby boy was in her arms, tucked safely into the crook of her elbow as she bounded towards me to give me an awkward side hug.

I laughed, "Of course I did; I couldn't spend a day without seeing Ryder could I?" I smiled into the little bundle, tickling his soft cheek lightly with my finger.

"He's only four months old and already a huge trouble maker," she sighed, huffing down onto her bed. The dark bags under her eyes were evidence for that statement, but somehow she still seemed content, happier.

"Have you been causing trouble for mommy and daddy?" I asked, admiring the already-apparent resemblance between him and Carter.

"You have _no idea_, America!" She threw her free hand into the air, "He's a little monster! He either gets up at four in the morning, or refuses to go to sleep! Carter and I haven't had more than five hours of sleep a day since he'd been born."

"How I wish I could have that trouble!" I exclaimed, throwing myself onto the couch by their bed.

"America, it's only been three years since you got married! Many couples don't have children until they're four or five years in!"

"I just don't get it, Marlee! Why is it so difficult for us? I mean, look at my parents, BAM, five kids; you would've thought I'd at least gotten their genes! And also, when I'd suggested artificial insemination to Maxon, he flat out rejected it! He didn't even think it through!" I huffed, "And when you tried, this little guy pops out after nine months with such ease!"

Marlee put Ryder in his crib, and came to sit beside me on the couch, putting both arms around my tired body.

"America, you just need to be patient, okay? Some things take time to get to the end. That's what I thought of when I was getting whipped those years ago; it got me through it. Be strong."

I highly doubted that was what got her through the whippings since Carter was right there whispering his "I love yous", but I'd take that advice over anything. Honestly, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous of Marlee; okay, I was majorly jealous of her. I was jealous that she had a child, that she had such a happy family, that she was always so strong and encouraging even in the toughest times. Sometimes I just felt like I wanted to be a commoner again, out of public scrutiny and without all these duties. But, alas, I love Maxon, and love pushes and fuels you forward, helps you hang on and persevere. And I also love Marlee, and after all that's she's been through, she deserved this happy life she's leading.

Nodding, I pulled her in for a tighter hug, the scent of her soft blonde hair in my face.

I pulled out of the hug, and looked excitedly at Marlee; an idea had just popped into my head, "Marlee, if you don't mind, would you let me babysit Ryder for a while? You can get your beauty sleep for the time being, and I'll take care of him. Don't worry, I'll be very careful."

Marlee seemed thrilled by the idea of a few more hours of sleep, "Of course, America! That's too nice of you to offer! I would take any sleep I can get."

"It's mostly for me though," I winked, "Ryder's such a cutie, I wouldn't mind spending time with him."

Marlee laughed, and went to pick up Ryder from his crib, then deposited him in my arms. The smell of milk and diaper plastic wafted up, followed by the special scent that babies always had.

"Just bring him back here if you ever feel like a break or if he gets too fussy, oh and, if you see Carter around the palace, just pass Ryder to him if you got tired. Here's the diaper bag, all his necessities should be in there." She smiled sweetly as she thrust the pastel coloured tote to me.

"Marlee, you know I've had two younger siblings that I've played an active part in raising, right? This little guy can't tire me out."

"Yeah, yeah, America, you're the best," She sat in her covers, looking ready for bed.

"Ok, thanks Marlee!" I shut the door behind me, holding Ryder in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where should we go, buddy?" I whispered in a 'baby' voice to the bundle in my arm.

I was having a really hard time balancing the heavy diaper bag in one arm and cradling Ryder in the other when I bumped into Maxon on the way down the hall.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" I started, then looked up to see Maxon grinning down at me, his hand holding up the bag to prevent it from sliding off.

"Silvia said you had something to discuss with me?" He took the bag of my sore arm, and put a hand around my waist, guiding me forward.

"Well, yes, see umm... Queen Éléonore sent a letter over inviting us to attend her daughter's wedding."

"Which daughter? She has... what? Three daughters?"

"Daphne, your 'kind-of ex'," I looked up at him, but saw no apparent signs of discomfort from talking about the subject at hand.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We should go! There hasn't been a wedding since Nicoletta got married last year!"

My dear friend, Nicoletta, the princess of Italy had gotten married to the prince of Spain last year, and I was happy to say, it was a wonderful match. They both seemed to genuinely like, if not love, each other even from their second meeting, and after a month of courtship, they had gotten engaged. Nicoletta was so overjoyed when he proposed that she called me in the middle of the night (forgetting the time difference between Illéa and Italy, no doubt) and explained to me in detail the events of the proposal. I was so happy for her that it worked out this way since most arranged marriages turn out a little awkward. She's now currently in line to be the Queen of Spain.

"If you're okay with it, I'll go ahead and write a reply."

"Yeah, of course I'm fine with it. It'll also be a good chance to catch up with the other members of the French Royal Family."

I must have still looked a little doubtful, because Maxon took my free hand and reassured, "America, I never loved her. She was a great friend and companion, but never a love interest. So, don't worry about it."

"Great, I'll go right along then. Don't you have any work to do?"

"I dismissed the meeting early. Some of the advisors got mad at each other and started arguing, so I decided to end it. We weren't getting anywhere anyway."

I chuckled, "Classic advisor rivalry, huh?"

"Yeah..." He scratched his head, "I really don't know how to go about pleasing everyone."

At that moment he looked so lost and child-like that I couldn't help kissing him on the cheek. Sometimes I still forget he was practically as confused and overwhelmed as I was, and that he needed to be reassured and led too.

"Let's do something fun to take your mind off things, shall we?" I spoke to both Maxon and Ryder, "That letter to Queen Éléonore can wait."

"Why not, my dears?" He gave me a peck on my nose, "Since we're graced with the company of this little one, we should do something special."

"No hunting or archery or riding, you know." I warned, thinking about Maxon's ideas of fun, "We need to get Ryder back to Marlee safe and sound."

"America," He stared at me incredulously, "Do you think I'm a total baby safety-oblivious person? I think I'm smarter than that!"

"Well, you were an only child, so..." I trailed off, grinning.

"Yes, but, this is common knowledge, alright?"

"Fine, fine," I laughed, slapping him lightly on the shoulder, "So what do you have in mind?"

"We should go on a picnic," He suggested, seemingly proud of his brilliant idea.

"A picnic? Really, Maxon? Is that the best you can do?"

"What? It's the most baby safe thing we can do in the palace."

"That's lame, but whatever makes you happy," I shrugged, "We should inform the kitchen about our sudden decision."

"I'll make sure they put in those strawberry tarts," He winked, then headed down to the kitchen.

"See you in the gardens!" I called after him.

* * *

><p>When Maxon arrived in the gardens, the maids had already set out a huge checkered picnic mat with our utensils, and a baby carrier for Ryder to lie in. Some were starting to bring out our food. I laid flat on my back looking at the clouds when Maxon whipped out his camera and took a picture of my surprised face. Attractive.<p>

"You need to let me know before taking a picture!" I sat up, "I look so unprepared in all of your pictures."

"That's a natural shot! It wouldn't have the same effect if it were warned," He spoke while stuffing a slice of apple pie into his mouth.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and amusement. Maxon took at least a hundred pictures of me and Ryder, and we almost finished all the food prepared (which was a very unhealthy amount to be consumed), while Ryder entertained us with his baby antics. When evening came, the weather got chilly, and Maxon started shivering, which was a sign that we should be heading in soon.

"Maxon, it isn't even that cold!" I boasted, carrying Ryder out of his carrier.

"I've lived in Angeles all my life and this is pretty chilly, okay?" He rolled his eyes, helping me with the diaper bag.

"Excuses, excuses," I walked through the door.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much America! It was nice having a little rest." Marlee smiled brilliantly while reaching over to hold Ryder, looking a thousand times more rested than before.<p>

"No problem, he was a lot of fun," I winked, handing over the diaper bag, "Maxon and I had lots of fun."

"Goodnight, America!" She waved as she shut the door.

I walked down the hallway, listening to my feet thud against the plush carpets with every step I took. The palace seemed lonely tonight; there wasn't as much bustling, not much activity going on around. It felt like the loneliness seeped into me, creating its own pool of emptiness in my chest. Maxon had rushed off to another urgent meeting, and I had finally decided to return Ryder to Marlee even though I wanted him to accompany me longer. It was sad how being the Queen meant no one actually talked to me as an equal, a friend – except for Marlee, but Marlee was too busy with her own family anyway.

I returned to the Queen's suite where I was greeted by a very enthusiastic Mary, who helped me out of my dress and into my nightgown.

"My lady, Avery proposed today!" She squealed, clapping her hands together in delight.

After my wedding, I found out that Mary had a gigantic crush on Officer Avery, but didn't have the guts to talk to him about it. When she finally did, under my insistent persuasions, he had asked her out and they began dating. Now, there was a happy ending to conclude this relationship.

"That is wonderful, Mary!" I beamed, turning back to grasp her hand, where, I noticed, a beautiful silver ring shone in the light. I felt terrible for not realising it at all until now, seeing as I was too distracted in my own thoughts. She deserved my full attention just as she has given me hers for the past three years.


	5. Chapter 5

"My dear, are you asleep?" A hand touched my cheek and I turned to see Maxon right in my face.

"Until you woke me up," I grumbled, then turned to look at the clock, "What are you doing up at two in the morning?"

He sighed, "The meeting just ended; seems like there are some complications in rebel activities in the South. I just don't know why the rebels are still not satisfied. We're trying our best here to fix whatever stupid laws Gregory Illéa instilled."

"At least you only have one group of them to worry about now," I turned back to my side, falling asleep.

"America, you were sleep talking just now, so I thought you were awake," He explained, looking amused.

"I never sleep talk," I mumbled against my pillow, the trance of sleep luring me back in.

He laughed, "Goodnight, my dear."

* * *

><p>"Mom, it's alright, May's old enough to have a boyfriend." I reassured, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder while signing documents.<p>

"I've never even seen the boy," She complained, "For all I know, he could be some crude that would lead my daughter astray."

"I'm sure he's a delightful young man. He must be something special if May chose him."

May lived in a dreamy fairytale world with romance and love. Whichever boy she chooses must be seriously spectacular to have caught her eye.

"That's true," She sighed, "Also, you and Maxon haven't visited in such a long time!"

"We're all very busy," I explained, signalling for Silvia to pass me the other stack of files, "Things aren't exactly in the best circumstances all the time."

"Well, please try to visit sometime soon, America, everyone misses you. Astra even asks for her Aunt America occasionally."

I laughed, thinking of my vibrant, lively, almost four year old niece, "I'll try to fit in a visit before I leave for France, okay? I'll have to talk to Maxon but I'm sure something will work out."

"Alright, goodbye."

"Bye Mom, love you." I put the phone back into its receiver.

"You know, Your Majesty, it isn't a bad idea to take a break from the palace for a while," Silvia commented, "Your mom misses you a lot."

"I know," I stared at the pile in front of me, "I guess she's just lonely. She hasn't really gotten over losing my dad yet."

"I could arrange for you to go visit? If you would like?" Silvia offered, whipping out her planner already.

"Well, since they just live a few minutes away from the palace, it shouldn't be much of a problem, should it?"

"Safety is still key, my lady. You can't forget there are some more rebels out there."

"It would be nice if they could come to the palace, but I would much prefer to go to the house since Gerad is still recovering."

Gerad had just fractured his shinbone while playing soccer, and was not able to move freely. After I got married, he realised he wasn't stuck with music and the arts anymore, and had begun to play soccer rather enthusiastically after. He gave Mom a big scare when the coach called to inform of his injury, and she was adamant he should never play again.

"That's true," Silvia agreed, "I'll make arrangements, Your Majesty."

"Thanks, Silvia." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty," I pranced into the King's Room where I knew Maxon was, "Your Queen wishes to speak to you."<p>

Maxon was putting up more pictures on the already filled wall, standing on a chair to get to the top of the wall.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" He teased back, a grin on his face.

"Are those pictures from the picnic?" I asked, my hands gliding over the smooth surface of the newest additions to the wall.

There were adorable shots of Ryder beaming up from his carrier, and also me holding Ryder in my arms, the sun casting light on both of our faces and creating a beautiful pattern. Candid shots of me also littered the floor, some of me laughing and smiling, some of my face scrunched up in concentration as I tried to get Ryder to stop crying.

"Yes, aren't they beautiful?" He gazed at the pictures of me on the ground.

"I'm not going to agree that I'm beautiful," I chuckled.

"But you are, America, and you're just unaware," He hopped off the chair and kissed me fully on the lips.

I giggled, swatting him on the arm, while he lifted my legs so that he was carrying me in his arms. Then his lips were on mine, full of passion and urgency, and soon mine were echoing his too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter today! Will update soon :)<strong>


End file.
